Reflection
by x-Full-Time-Dreamer-x
Summary: After a late night conversation with Katie Bell, Oliver Wood is left to reflect on what he will truely miss about Hogwarts after the Quidditch Final... A KBOW One-Shot. Please R&R if you have time!


I'm not sure about this one, so please R&R if you have time! Thanks.

**Disclaimer**: Any characters or elements of Harry Potter you recognise belong to J.K.Rowling.

**Reflection**

For the first time in his years as Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood could not find anything to criticize during his team's last practice. He knew that if the Gryffindor's flew like that, the cup would be theirs for sure. He'd lost count of the number of time Harry had caught the Snitch. The chasers had flown beautifully, every single play remembered and the Weasley's had refrained from charming the Quaffle to avoid the Keeper.

Even though Oliver Wood had nothing to worry about, the night before the final he was still found in a quiet corner, prodding figures of the team around a model Quidditch pitch with his wand. The Weasley twins were dealing with the pressure of tomorrows game by being even louder than he thought possible and Oliver could hear Katie Bell's distinctive laugh through the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry was sat in the other corner, looking nervous beside his two friends; the Weasley's younger brother and that bushy haired girl he always saw in the library. Oliver ran through one last play in the board and then glanced at the clock – nearly 9.30pm. It was still early, but he knew his team needed the rest. The girls could _never_ get up normally.

"Team! Bed!" Oliver announced. Harry stood up immediately looking relived, but he could hear the others moaning about 'obsessive controlling Captains'. Except Katie, she seemed to have disappeared.

"Oh come on Ollie-kins!" Fred whined. "The fun's only just beginning."

"Yeah!" George agreed. "Wait till you see the surprises we have in store for the Slytherins…"

"How about…No." Oliver laughed. "Knowing you two the entire Slytherin team would be in the Hospital Wing tomorrow morning, but I'm not taking any risks of losing the cup…so off you go!" Fred and George sighed, slumping out sight up the stairs. "That includes you two too." Oliver said, peering behind a squishy crimson sofa where Angelina and Alicia were attempting to hide. His two chasers clambered up the stairs wearily to the girls dormitories, passing Katie on the way.

Oliver sighed and began to gather his papers, when Katie touched him on the arm.

"Hey Kates." Oliver smiled lightly.

"Want to go for a walk? You look like you could use one and there's still half an hour before curfew." she asked.

"Yeah, that would be good." Oliver abandoned his papers and they stepped out of the portrait hole. Katie and Oliver walked down to the lake in silence.

The pale moon shone out across the water and, even though Dementors were wandering the grounds at night, Katie felt strangely safe with Oliver. She knelt down to run a hand through the cool waters.

"You know, you've got nothing to worry about Oliver." Oliver looked up from where he lent against an old oak tree, surprised. Katie never called him by his full name unless it was important. "It's our year, Oliver." she continued. "Our year, I can feel it." She smiled.

Oliver gazed out across the lake, running a hand through his untidy hair. Katie watched his face intently, but it remained blank.

"I don't know what I'd do if we lost the game Kates. But I'm going to miss Hogwarts, that's for certain." he sighed.

"Is that all you're going to miss?" she asked hopefully, still studying his face.

"Well the Quidditch of course…you know Puddlemere United scouts will be at the game tomorrow?" She nodded.

"That's what I thought…just the Quidditch." she whispered to herself, drawing her gaze away from her Captain's face and instead, directed her stares at the ground.

After all, what had she been expecting?

--

Oliver Wood was rooted in shock, hovering beside the hoops he guarded, still squinting in disbelief at the tiny golden ball clenched in Harry's hand.

"_GRYFFINDOR WINS!"_ Lee Jordan's voice echoed through the stadium.

Seven years of obsessive training and Quidditch playing has been leading to this one moment…Yet all he could seem to hear was his blonde chaser's voice – "We've won the cup!"

His mind flashed back to last night, the conversation by the lake.

"_Is that all you're going to miss about Hogwarts?" she asked. _

Somehow, he'd found his way back to the ground and, despite the screaming crowds around him, his feet only seemed to follow one path. A petite blonde, whose broomstick nearly knocked a first year unconscious, as she flung it around madly, grinned up at him.

"We won Ollie, we've won the cup!" she exclaimed. In that instant, Oliver Wood realised he had so much to say, but he was left speechless. Katie looked confused at his dreamy expression. "Oliver, are you –"

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Quidditch isn't the only thing I'll miss about Hogwarts, Katie Bell." he whispered below the noise. Katie smiled as he took her hand in his.

"Looks like our beloved Captain has finally got the message. Well, it's only taken him four years!" Fred Weasley nudged his brother.

"No-one ever said Quidditch Captain's need brains Fred, look at our _favourite_ chaser Flint for example." George smirked.

"Well then, I think you'd make an exceptional Quidditch Captain dear brother!" Fred laughed, as Oliver Wood lifted the Quidditch Cup into the air triumphantly, Katie Bell right beside him.

**- The End -**


End file.
